Kyoryuzin (Debo Sentai Kyoryuger)
is the main robo in Debo Sentai Kyoryuger, combined from the Zyudenryu piloted by Kyoryu Red, Kyoryu Blue, and Kyoryu Pink. Overview The were once ordinary dinosaurs that were transformed into machine beasts by Torin to fight the Deboss army and are empowered by the which contain their spirits. To form Kyoryuzin, the command "Kamitsuki Gattai" is given whereupon Gabutryra combines with two other Zyudenryu by means of Gabutyra biting their beast batteries in order to combine their energy with his own. In the default combination with Gabutyra, Stegotchi, and Dricera; Kyroryuzin is armed with the Dricera Drill on its left arm and wields the Stegotchi Shield in its right hand. By loading an enlarged Guardian Zyudenshi into the mouth of Gabutyra on Kyoryuzin's right shoulder, Kyoryuzin can then utilize the power of the Guardian Zyudenryu. (I.E.-Loading the Allomerus Zyudenchi allows Kyoryuzin to shoot a blast of flame from Gabutyra's mouth). Kyoryuzin's finisher is referred to as the , which varies according to whatever biting combination has been formed. In the standard combination, Kyoryuzin fires a wave of Brave energy from Gabutyra's mouth in the form of Gabutyra's head which then chomps the opponent. With sufficient Brave energy, they Kyoryugers can also transform the Stegochi Shield into the , allowing the mecha to perform the slash. At first, forming the Zyudenken required the combined Brave of all five core Kyoryugers before their Bravery increased to the point that it could be powered by only three. Apperances: Episode 4 Alternate Combinations Kyoryuzin Western When KyoryuBlack and KyoryuGreen's Zyudenryu, Parasagun and Zakutor, combine with Gabutyra, they form , which is armed with the Parasa Beam Gun on its right arm and the Zakutor Sword on its left. Its finishing attack is the , where a spinning triple energy blade is generated by the Zakutor sword which is then combined with a charged blast from the Parasagun that propels it into the enemy. Apperances: Episode 6 Kyoryuzin Macho When the auxiliary Zyudenryu Ankydon replaces Stegotchi as the arm of Kyoryuzin, they form , which is armed with the Ankydon Hammer on its right arm and the Dricera Drill on its left. Its finishing attack is the , where Kyoryuzin spins around, hitting the target with the Hammer multiple times before uppercutting the Debo Monster into the air where it self destructs. Apperances: Episode Kyoryuzin Kung-Fu When Ankydon and Bunpachy replace Stegotchi and Dricera as the arms of Kyoryuzin, they form , which is armed with the Ankydon Hammer and the Bunpachy Ball, as well as the ability to use kung-fu. Its finishing attack is the , where Kyoryuzin charges Brave energy into the Bunpachy Ball and quickly snaps it at the target, striking it with incredible force. "Kyoryuzin Sister" When Kyoryu Pink and Kyoryu Green's Zyudenryu, Dricera and Zakutor, combine with Gabutyra, they form what Green and Pink have dubbed ' ', which is armed with the Dricera Drill on its right arm and the Zakutor Sword on its left. Its finishing attack is the , which has Dricera drill up stones, then have Zakutor slash them into stones that go flying at the foes. Category:Sentai Megazord